But, I Still Love You
by My Own Dreams
Summary: Bay cheats on Emmett the same day she finds out about his little kiss with Daphne when their relationship was fresh and new. How will they forgive each other and move on to be that couple that they've always wanted to be? The bigger question is can they?
1. Chapter 1

Overview: This is a story about Bay cheating on Emmett and their way of getting back to what they once were. Most of the other stories are reversed, so I just wanted to try something new. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Switched at Birth

Chapter One

**Bay's POV**

Emmett and I were sitting on my bed, I could tell he was upset about something, but me being the stubborn person I was, was not going to jump in and ask him what was wrong.

"What the hell are you staring at," I spat at him. He looked at me like I had five heads and continued his death glare.

"Seriously Emmett, what is going on with you recently," I signed harshly. "You won't tell me what's wrong and even as I'm asking you, you're looking at me like we haven't been together for six months. I know when you're upset so just tell me what's wrong," I signed a little softer.

Emmett continued looking at me with his harsh eyes, but as he explained why he was upset with me his anger turned into jealousy and hurt. "Seriously Bay, he signed, "are we going to sit here and pretend that you haven't been emailing Ty, he signed.

"Wh-Why are you asking me about Ty?"

"Maybe because you're emailing him even though you have a boyfriend right in front of you."

"If you would start acting like my boyfriend and not a child, then maybe I won't have to email Ty," I said, not even bothering to sign. I knew that he caught the jest of what I said because he stood up swiftly pointing and signing with such force I thought his head was going to explode.

"I'm not a good boyfriend? Is that what you're telling me? Who did something amazing for your birthday and got arrested? Who always talks to you when you're upset? You came to me right after Ty left, and you're calling me a bad boyfriend?" Tears started to fall down my face as I processed what Emmett said. He was a good boyfriend. In fact he was a great boyfriend. But I'm tired of him throwing the, 'I-got arrested-because-of-you' in my fucking face.

"Bay, he signed."

"What do you want me to say? Huh Emmett? He's fighting a war half a world away, the least I can do is email him. I'm the only person he can actually talk to. This wasn't a secret, I just didn't mention it to you," I signed slowly.

"But why keep this from me? If I were to be texting my ex-girlfriend you would be the first one down my throat," he signed harshly.

"What the hell do you expect me to do, tell Ty, 'hey, I'm sorry but my boyfriend is intimated by my talking with you, so let's not keep in contact until I go to your funeral? Is that what you want me to say?

"Sure, that seems about right," Emmett smirked at me.

"You're an ass. Who told you I was talking him to the first place?"

"Does it matter?"

"Are you serious? You've been down my throat for 5 minutes about Ty, so you better tell me who told you", I signed sloppily.

"Fine, it was Daphne," he said guiltily. Emmett knows how I feel about Daphne. Even though we're on speaking term, the fact that she tried to go after my boyfriend just kept me on edge with her.

"Of course it was. Little Miss Perfect saves the day with her bullshit." I walked past Emmett to go give Daphne a piece of my mind. I'm guessing he knew what I was up to so he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me close to me. He started wiping the hot tears that were falling from my eyes. I don't know if I was crying because I got caught emailing my ex, or because Emmett instantly got mad at me because of what he heard from Daphne.

"It's not worth it baby," he mouthed as I looked into his eyes.

"She needs to learn to stay in her place and worry about Campbell", I signed.

"It's fine. If you say nothing is going on with you and Ty, then I believe you. Sorry for getting mad before I even asked you about it. It's just….I know how you felt about Ty and I will admit that I was jealous. I don't want him to reel you back in when I just found you." I blushed as he said the last part, he always knew how to _reel _me back in after a long fight. I leaned in to kiss him. Emmett, being the crazed teenage boy that he is didn't hesitate to respond. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss, grazing his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I decided to tease him by keeping my mouth closed and grabbing onto his waist to bring his torso closer to mine. He groaned and I laughed as he picked me up and placed me on my bad. He quickly took off his shirt and slid his hand underneath my dress. I wasn't opposed to having sex with Emmett, but not when my parents and brother were right downstairs, and Regina and that bitch Daphne were across the driveway. As Emmett began kissing my neck and toying with my panties, I pushed him off and we both sat up on my bed.

"What's wrong," he asked annoyingly.

"Nothing, I swear. I just can't do _this_ with everybody downstairs. Not to mention my older brother who you play in a band with. What would he think if he saw his drummer boning his kid sister?" I laughed as I signed.

"First of all," Emmett said with a big smirk, "I will not be boning you, it's called making love." These are the times I loved him the most, always making me laugh and blush even after we fight.

"Well mister, we can't do that now. Isn't passed your bedtime," I joked as I looked over at my clock and it read 11:28.

"HAHA, you're NOT funny," Emmett said pinching my sides. He didn't argue this time, so we walked to my driveway where his new bike was sitting.

"I'll text you tomorrow in the morning before you head off to school," I signed to Emmett. "I love you."

"Love you too babe." He leaned into kiss me and we stayed kissing for a few good minutes.

"Ummmm…" I turned around to see Daphne slightly alarmed to see Emmett here at this time of night.

"Hey Emmett…and Bay. What're you doing here so late?" Emmett started to sign to her but I quickly interjected, not wanting to give her any access to my man. Not that Emmett was ever going to go after her after she basically broke his heart.

"You know, just studying and stuff. It was getting a little hot and heated, that's why we came down here. Didn't want things to go too far up there." Emmett just smirked at me and Daphne's mouth was wide open.

"I really didn't need to know that, so I'll see you guys tomorrow." She quickly went to the guest house and Emmett hoped on his bike. I leaned in to kiss him as I saw Daphne poking her through the curtains.

"See you tomorrow," Emmett signed with that silly smirk on his face. As soon as Emmett was out of sight, I immediately went to my room to email Ty.

**Emmett's POV**

To say that I was upset with Bay because of her emailing Ty would be the understatement of the year. I was furious that she was keeping in contact with him when she had me here. I believe Bay when she said that nothing is going on, but the way she reacted when Daphne was brought in this really upset me. It's like she was trying to hide her emailing with Ty from everyone, including her family. But why? If she loves me would she ever be unfaithful to me? Why was I pondering over a man that was miles and miles away? Man? Is that why she still talks to him? Is it because she sees Ty as a hearing, strong, independent MAN? HAHA! Who am I kidding? Bay loves me, she tell me all the time. She learned to sign for me. What other rich girl would do that for me? Bay. She's the love of my life, and I'll be damned if anybody-especially someone who lives in another country- take her from me.

**Bay's POV**

Emailing Ty was honestly the best part of my day. Just to know that he was alive and safe was all I needed to get through days like this. Emmett and I have been together for over six months and things were going amazing in the beginning. But when it came to his family and me trying to help him, he completely shut me out. He would rather talk to Daphne about his problems than with his girlfriend. So when things got tough, I got weak and let my guard down with Ty. At first it was innocent, we didn't exactly 'breakup" when he left, our relationship was just left up in the air for anyone to grab onto. It still amazes me to think about how I fell so hard for Emmett when I really liked Ty. I was laughing at the thought when Ty emailed me back.

Ty: "I have something to tell you!"

Bay: "What is it? You're scaring me!"

Ty: "HAHA! There's nothing to be afraid of. It's actually really great news!"

Bay: "What is it Ty? Just spill it out!"

Ty: "If you insist my love. I'm coming back home next week. Are you happy?

Bay: "Ty don't scare me like that. And OMG, I'm so excited. I can't wait to see you. Save me a hug when you arrive. I'll be searching for you." Those last two sentences were a bit edgy, but it was nice to just flirt without any commitments.

Ty: "All you want is a hug? I can give you so much more than that!"

Bay: "Stop it now! I have to go anyways, so keep those dirty thoughts to yourself."

I quickly exited out my email before I did something I regretted. Walking back to my bed I saw Emmett's jacket. Emmett. My boyfriend that I previously talked to about my 'relationship' with Ty. I love Emmett, but Ty will always have a place in my heart. He was the first boyfriend I had strong feeling for, I could tell that he still had them for me too. But I am not going to give into his brown eyes, smooth talking, and chiseled chest. I have Emmett. My totally hot red head, motorcycle riding, amazing boyfriend. I don't want to give him up. He's opened me up to different things. Photography, motorcycle riding and especially the deaf community. Being together for 6 months with a teenage boy and not once has he pressured me into sleeping with him. Yes, I could tell that he wanted more, but he rarely took anything too far. I'm just hoping that he doesn't get jealous of me emailing and talking to Ty, because I can tell you now, that's not going to stop.


	2. Authors Note

**Authors note: I've never done one of these so bear with me. **

**I don't know if people are confused about this story. This is Bay/Emmett/ Emmett/Bay Bemmett/Ebay-however you want to call it. I got one rude review and one rude PM message about the story. Let me just remind you guys that Switched at Birth is FICTION and so is my story. If you don't like that fact that Bay cheated on Emmett instead of the roles being reversed then this is NOT the story for you. We all know how hard Emmett fought for Bay, why can't Bay fight for Emmett? This is primarily what my story is be about. Ty will be included minimally, but not as much as some people think. This is NOT a Ty/Bay story, and if you got that impression from the first chapter then I think you read TOO much into Ty/Bay and not Emmett/Bay, and I apologize for that. I'll try harder for it to be more Bay/Emmett story.**

**-Give me suggestions, I like thoughts on my story and helpful advice. If you have a suggestion or inquiry just leave a review or message me. **

**-Currently writing the 2****nd**** chapter. If you want to see something in my story just review and if I use it, I'll give you FULL credit-even if you do it anonymously. **

**-If you get hurt over a fiction story, then I don't know what to say. Nobody can get the best of both worlds.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Emmett's POV-Monday**

Bay and I were sitting in the balcony of her school's cafeteria on Monday. I came over during my lunch break and was just biting into my burger. Bay was surprisingly quiet, she was always talking and enthusiastic, even when she tried to act like the world was against her. I quickly stole fries off her plate and the look she gave me was one that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy.

"What's wrong Bay," I signed. "You're not happy to see me?" She put down her drink that was glued to her mouth for a few seconds.

"Nothing, just a little tired," she replied.

"Come on Bay, I know something is up. Just talk to me." She grabbed my hands, I could tell that she had something to say-and I wasn't going to like it.

"Promise me you won't get mad," she signed. I removed my hands from underneath hers and folded my arms across my chest.

"I'm not making promises, Bay. Especially if this has anything to do with Ty I just can't deal-." She waved her hands in the air to get my attention.

"Emmett, listen to me. Just listen. On Friday, after we talked at my house I emailed Ty." My face went from puzzled to a frown.

"What did he say?" I didn't want to jump to conclusions, for all I knew his deployment was being extended.

"Well, he's coming back on Friday," she signed quickly. "And I don't want you to feel that I'm into him, because I'm not, and"-I cut her off with the wave of my hand. She quickly shut up fearing that I was going to yell at her.

"I'm not going to get jealous. I know how you feel about me and I know that Ty was in the past. I would prefer for you to not email him. I was so upset with you because you kept it a secret," as I signed this part Bay's face dropped, I quickly changed the subject. "I don't want to argue, especially if it's because of Ty. She grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"I know, and I promise to not give Ty a hint of anything that I share with you. I'm sorry for not telling you about Ty, it was wrong. I would have felt the same way towards you if you were texting your ex-girlfriend," she signed and mouthed. I caught most of what she was saying, especially the last part. Her signing was getting better and better every day, and the fact that I could look at her lips all day didn't hurt at all. We finished the remaining fries on her plate and walked to my motorcycle.

"I'll FaceTime you tonight," she signed, I gave her a peck on the lips and signed back "okay." I watched her walk towards her school and waved at her when she glanced at me for the last time. Now that Bay assured me that Ty was out of the picture, I felt way better about our relationship. She was the first girl I had true feelings for, I always came back to her when we argued or had slight disagreements. She was the one for me.

**Bay's POV –Day after Emmett finds out about Ty**

The day after Emmett and I had a blowout over Ty, I talked to Regina about the situation. When I told her that Ty was coming back she was more ecstatic than I was.

"Bay, this is great. I'm pretty sure Daphne knows, but it's great that he's coming back. I'm really glad he's safe," she said slowly. She looked like she was about to cry so I quickly changed the subject.

"Anyways Regina, you know I don't do tears, so let's change it up. How's Angelo? What's going on with him and you now that he's back in KC?" I could see that she was hesitant to respond, but the look that works magic on Emmett is what I gave her. "Regina…."

"Well it's kind of complicated. You see, Angelo and I have history, a-and I do love him, but then there's Patrick." I haven't spoken to him in a while and I feel that I didn't give him a fair chance when I found out Angelo was coming back. And now Angelo wants to give _us_ a try. It's not fair to both of them to dangle their feelings like that."

"So what are you going to do," I questioned her thinking about my situation with Emmett and Ty. Not that I could call what I'm going through a 'situation'. I'm in love with Emmett. I was infatuated with Ty because he was someone that was outside of my world. He wasn't rich, he didn't go to a private school, and he barely even knows his parents. I guess that's why I check up on him to just see if he's doing well because I know that no one else will. The thought dawned on me as I sat there with my mind in a haze.

"I don't know what I'm goi-hold up. What's wrong Bay? What just happened?" I broke down and told her about the fight with Emmett and how he found out about my interaction with Ty. I then continued to explain to her how I feel about Emmett and how I used to feel about Ty. As I was talking I realized that Ty was someone that I could just talk to, and Emmett was the person who truly understood and loved me.

I guess you can say that talking to Regina and hearing her story helped me realize that I was never in love with Ty, but that he was just in the right place at the right time. He helped me through the beginning stages of The Switch and Emmett was there from the beginning up to now. I finally finished my part with tears falling down my eyes. I was so blind to the fact that Ty was going to leave and never tell me, Emmett would never do that, even if he was allowed to fight for his country.

"And you say I'm emotional," Regina chuckled. I quickly joined in, laughing at the role reversal. "All I have to say," Regina continued, "is to hold on to Emmett. He's a great person. I can tell from the way he looks at you that he's more in love with you than he was with Daphne." My ears began ringing when I heard 'he, love and Daphne' in the same sentence. Emmett had only told me that he had feelings for Daphne when they were younger, but using the word love for two kids a little melodramatic. Was he in love with Daphne when he kissed me? Was he just pining for me to get at Daphne? All these thoughts raced through my head as Regina continued talking on and on, I interrupted her finally.

"Regina, thanks for everything. I really just need to think." I gave her a hug and walked over to my house. I didn't need to think. I was with Emmett and it wasn't fair that I was emailing Ty behind his back. I needed to let go of what I thought were feelings for Ty. I went upstairs and emailed Ty about Emmett. I let him know that I was in a relationship with Emmett, not wanting to rub it in his face I left it at that. Ty wasn't upset, just a little surprised and that's how we left it. I didn't need to explain myself to Ty, he wasn't my boyfriend.

**Emmett's POV-Monday Night**

It was about 9'oclock and Bay still hadn't text or FaceTime me like she said she was going to. I wasn't too worried about it though. She might be really busy. I was getting ready for bed when Bay texted me.

Bay: "Hey, sorry I didn't FaceTime you. I was doing something…."

Emmett: "It's okay. I kind of figured you were busy. What were you doing anyways?"

Bay: "Just talking to Regina about some stuff…"

Emmett: Okay? What were y'all talking about…you're weirding me out.

Bay: "I would rather do this face to face!"

Emmett: "Then you should have Face Timed me!"

Bay: I mean face to face as in I can see you through something more than a phone Emmett. I don't want to get into this now, so I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight…"

I didn't reply after her last message, just when things were going well something was bound to happen. I hope this has nothing to do with Ty. I've honestly had enough of that dude. I just hope that Bay has too.

**Bay's POV-Tuesday Morning**

I really wanted to question Emmett on his 'love' for Daphne, even after I told him I was over Ty. I knew that he loved Daphne as more than a friend when they were children, but that was what Emmett told me. When he came to my school for lunch on Monday I didn't want to bring it up because I was in the wrong when it came to Ty. But after reviewing what Regina said to me Saturday night, I was just a little confused. Is that why Daphne tried to get me to break up with him even after I told her that he wasn't a rebound from Ty? Why was she always being brought up into conversations? First with Emmett's mom and now with Regina. If Emmett didn't want me contacting Ty, then I would appreciate him not talking to Daphne. As far as I know they just had a crush on each other. Right?

Emmett came to pick me up and take me to school. He was in the kitchen eating breakfast that my mom cooked when I came downstairs ready for school.

"Hey," I signed to him. He just nodded as I grabbed a croissant, opting out of my mom's infamous pancakes.

"Ready to go," Emmett signed. I nodded my head and we went outside and hopped on his motorcycle. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we headed to my school. Emmett pulled in the parking lot and I hopped off. I stood in front of him and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He pulled back and smirked at me.

"What's wrong with my lips," he signed. I stared at him for a few seconds until we were both dying of laughter. He always knows how to turn the charms on when he sensed I was upset.

"Nothing, they look a little dry. Let me fix that for you." I leaned in and kissed him fully on the mouth letting my tongue take control. We stayed in that position for a few heated seconds and pulled away. I could sense a few stares, but there was the one that lingered a little too long. Daphne! I'm guessing she's here for cooking class, but still-could she stare any longer? Is she still with Matthew? I looked away and pecked Emmett on the lips.

"I'll see you after school, are we going to your house," I signed?

"Sure, if that's what you want." I gave him a smile to let him know that I agreed and walked into school after one last chaste kiss. As I passed by Daphne, I came to the realization that I didn't need to know about Emmett's passed with Daphne, if that's what you wanted to call it. I called it quits with Ty. Even though I would still be here for him as a friend, I wasn't going to do anything that would affect my relationship with Emmett. I was in love with him. Emmett was with me and that's how it was going to be for a long time.

**Author's Note: This was just a filler chapter, I didn't want to jump right into the cheating between Emmett and Bay. Any suggestions or comments? REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N-I just found out that I made Bay and Emmett go to different schools. I'm going to change that. I want them going to the same school for a few reasons. I'll change that in the first couple of chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience. And I understand that I included Campbell, I just feel like it makes sense. Wilke's run on the show was over a long time ago. Also, disregard her going to cooking class at Buckner. It's not happening. I'll edit that too. Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Bay's POV **

I was just getting out of my car and on the way to my first day of college! Don't get to happy for me, I'm just taking a spring class to hopefully get into Pratt University. I really needed this class to show Pratt what I was made of. I got to the class 5 minutes early and took a seat a few desks back from the front. I didn't want the college students to think I was too eager-let alone know I was still in high school. Professor Teresa Ledarsky is teaching this class, and to say that she was my top inspiration would be the understatement of the year!

She slowly walked around the room and analyzed each of us. I just followed her with my eyes like a lost puppy. She was asking a few students to tell her why they enrolled in this class. Every time someone would answer, she would quickly yell, "NO, that's wrong." I was hoping she would come to me because I was certain I knew the answer to her question. She walked up to me and totally stared me down for 2 minutes.

"What's your name young lady?"

"B-Bay."

"Bay? Is this your first and last name," she gawked at me. My cheeks instantly heated up as I answered her question.

"No ma'am. It's B-Bay. Bay Kennish."

"That's what I want to hear," she quickly turned around and went to the front of the class. "This is an art class, she continued, "If you don't say what you want people to know then they're never going to know it. Same goes for art. You have to put everything into an art piece if you expect somebody to fully grasp the concept of your work. So saying that, my name is Teresa Ledarsky, but as your professor, just call me Ledarsky."

Wow, she was one tough cookie. If I would have known she was this harsh, I would have considered doing art at Buckner. She started going over the syllabus for the class. A few seconds in to that, a boy ran up and sat next to me. He was flushed and sweaty-and slightly big. I didn't know if I could consider him a boy.

"Hey, I'm Tank. Sorry for being late."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me, I'm not your teacher," I said while pointing my hands to Ledarsky. Before I could apologize for talking, Professor Ledarsky was at our desk.

"This is a college class young lady. I know you're still in high school so let me help you out. There is no talking while I'm talking. Got it?" Shit! My cover was blown.

I was taken aback by her harsh words. Usually I would have a snotty comeback, but I decided to keep it cool. "Got it Ledarsky. Won't happen again." She went back to the front and continued talking about what she expected from us. I was partnered up with Tank since he was sitting next to me. I groaned when I realized it.

"Come on, I'm not that bad," Tank smiled.

"I know, I just didn't think this class was going to be like this," I groaned again. "I'm Bay. Bay Kennish"

"Nice to meet you Bay. So the first day of class and we already have two projects that are due."

"Well they're not due for the next couple of months, so we have time. Saying that doesn't mean that I want to slack, I have a lot of things to do."

"Yeah, because girls in high school have it so hard," he joked sarcastically. I giggled at his comment and his eyes popped open.

"Wow, not only is she a badass high school girl-she actually laughs and smiles!" He clapped his hands as I continued to laugh. Ledarsky gave us a dirty look and reminded us to get back to work. Tank and I buckled down and started making an outline for the two projects that were required.

"Okay, we need to meet up to work on this," I suggested frustrated. This project was much harder than I expected.

"Well, I play football and I'm in a fraternity, so my time is limited. But I really need this class to keep me on the team, so I know I'm going to have to make a few sacrifices here and there."

"Oh really," I joked. "I'm pretty much free anytime, so I'll just give you my number, so when you're available just text or call me."

"Only the first day of class and I get a number from a hot girl. Sweet!"

My cheeks got red as I scolded him. "This number is strictly business. Besides, I have a boyfriend," I smiled proudly.

"Of course, who would pass you up," he said. Before I could give a witty response class was dismissed. I quickly walked to my car and texted Emmett.

Bay: "Hey, I'm free for lunch, want to meet up?" I guess having this class fourth period and lunch being fifth was not all that bad because I could see Emmett. Even though we went to the same school it was hard to see him a lot because our classes were polar opposites.

Emmett: "Sure. I'll meet you in the cafeteria." With that response I went back to school and made my way to the cafeteria. When I spotted Emmett I waved at him and he came over.

"Hey, I missed you," he signed before planting a nice kiss on my lips.

"I missed you too," I responded. We walked in line and got the infamous burger and fries-again.

"So tell me about your art class."

"Where should I start? It was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. And I'm partnered up with this football player Tank…." I just kept talking unto my mouth was numb. Emmett was the only person-maybe besides Toby-who understands me.

"Wow, your day isn't going so well," Emmett agreed.

"I know, but I still have you to spend the rest of the day with," I signed with one hand as I rubbed his arm.

"You wanna ditch," Emmett smirked.

"No, I just want this day to be over with. Come over after school, my parents went to this convention thingy and they won't be home until late. We could study or…." I was feeling a little frisky. I wasn't a nerd when it came to sex, but I wasn't naïve. I knew that I loved Emmett. Not saying that sex was going to prove that, but I was ready.

Emmett's eyes opened wide. "'ll be over as soon as I can." We finished the food and walked back to class. The next 3 periods went by so slowly. I didn't need math or history to be an artist. I just needed my hands and my mind. The rest is bullshit. I drove home fast wanting to get home before Emmett arrived, but as I pulled up I spotted him smiling on my porch.

**Emmett's POV**

After lunch, I skipped my last two periods and went around K.C to take pictures. This was what I liked to do on my spare time-and the school's time I suppose. I see Bay's car pull up as I sit on her front porch.

"Hey," she greets me. I lean in to kiss her. "You got here fast," she signed.

"Yeah, I just couldn't wait to see you," I lied. I didn't want to get into skipping school again. Bay was very adamant about me not ditching anymore. She raised her eyebrows and opened the door.

"You hungry? My mom made some incredible chicken parmigiana yesterday, and we have some left over. She already started pulling the container out of the fridge standing on her tip-toes. I admired her from the back. She had curves in all the right spots, her hair was descending nicely down her back, and her skin was glowing. I smiled while I admired her beauty. I got up and wrapped my hands around her waist and turned her around.

"I'm only hungry for you," I said. I captured her lips with mine and held my hands on her waist. She dropped the food on the counter and wrapped her hands around my neck. I picked her up from her butt and placed her on the counter. I felt her back hit the cabinet and that's when I took over. I grazed my tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance. Bay opened her mouth willingly and started to suck on my tongue. My hands traveled from her waist to her thighs, pulling her closer to me, my waist was in between her thighs. I know she could feel my arousal. God she was turning me on. I kissed her cheek and slowly went to her neck. I found her sweet spot and felt the vibrations from her throat on my neck.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear. I didn't know if she heard me. Bay pushed me back with her hand and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you too," she signed. I could tell she was getting emotional because she rarely heard me speak. I placed my lips on her and pulled her off the counter. She took control and guided me to her room. I was staring at her hips as they swayed with every move she made. We made it to her bed and she immediately took off my shirt. It was about to go down!

**Bay's POV**

"I love you," Emmett whispered in my ears. I felt my juices flowing and I was fully ready. I led him to my room and straddled him on my bed. I could feel his hard-on and he was turning me on so much. He was smirking as I took off his shirt. I blinded his smirk with my lips and let my tongue take control. His hands were massaging my ass for a good minute.

"You have too many clothes on," Emmett signed as he helped me with my dress. His lips were on my neck and quickly down to my chest. He reached behind me and started to unclasp my bra. I knew he was good with his hands but damn he was fast. As my bra fell, I quickly covered up a little embarrassed.

"Don't hide. You're beautiful," Emmett whispered as he removed my arms from my chest. That's all he had to say for me to believe him. He stared at my chest before diving for them. He treated each one with delicacy and I can't tell you how much that turned me on. I moaned loudly and started to unbuckle his pants. He got the sign and ripped his jeans off. I could now see his arousal.

"Emmett," I moaned on his lips.

"I'm right here Bay," he signed back. I rubbed him slowly and I could tell he was getting desperate for a release. I looked him in the eye and he nodded with a smile. To say that my hand was not doing its job would be slightly rude. Just to hear Emmett moan and say my name was amazing. Even if his words weren't perfect to other people, they were perfect to me. He continued to kiss my neck as my hands performed magic on his member. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Bay, if you continue this I'm going to let go in your hand," he signed. I blushed hard and moved in to kiss him. He placed me on my back and continued to kiss me. His hands slid down to my panties. I was secretly thanking the angels above for telling me to shave last night and wear something with lace.

I could feel Emmett's hands move down to my opening as his lips moved on top of mine. I don't know if this is how it felt to be in full lust, but this felt amazing. His fingers started to move as if he was touching china. In and out. I felt him add a second and his thumb touched the spot that makes all girls go crazy. That's exactly what started to happen. His fingers felt like they were getting caught as I came. He took his fingers out and I whimpered. He saw the pout on my face and started smiling.

"I'm not even half way done baby," he signed. I smiled widely and he took that as a sign and pulled down my panties. I flicked them away. I was fully exposed to someone other than my mother. No one has ever seen me like this. I felt vulnerable, but as I looked in his eyes, I knew that I was ready. He loves me so much. I went to grab Emmett but he pushed me back on the bed. "I said I wasn't done," he signed.

Emmett's mouth started to make love to my sweet spot and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I was in heaven. I started to play with his hair and moaned loudly. I guess I was too loud because-

"What the hell!?" I turned my head to see Daphne and Ty standing in the doorway. Emmett covered my body with the sheets and his face turned bright red.

Fuck, I was screwed, and not in a good way.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I didn't want to get too into the sex because I made it rated T, bit y'all understand where I was going with my hidden words. Hehehe…use your imagination. Read and Review. The story is starting to pick up! And questions or suggestions? If you have a question I will usually answer it in the next chapter because other people might have the same question. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N-Sorry I haven't updated. I just finished an intense 5 weeks of summer school. Chemistry and Sociology were not a joke. Sorry for keeping you waiting. I'm not getting a lot of suggestions so I'll just keep up with my plan. Thanks for reading.**

_Emmett's mouth started to make love to my sweet spot and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I was in heaven. I started to play with his hair and moaned loudly. I guess I was too loud because-_

_"What the hell!?" I turned my head to see Daphne and Ty standing in the doorway. Emmett covered my body with the sheets and his face turned bright red._

_Fuck, I was screwed, and not in a good way._

**Bay's POV**

"Oh, my God," I yelled as I hid behind Emmett. "Get out." Daphne slammed the door and I could hear her and Ty going down the stairs at a fast rate. I leaned my head against Emmett's shoulder and started signing.

"That was embarrassing. I don't think I'm ever going to live this down," I signed not looking at him. He lifted my chin and smirked at me.

"It's fine Bay. Daphne won't tell, and as jealous as Ty might be, he won't go rambling to your parents about what we he just saw." I pushed away from him when he said the last part. This wasn't a competition. I wanted to lose my virginity to him and only him. I wrapped the sheets around my body, grabbed some clothes and went straight to my restroom leaving Emmett on the bed. Did he just want to sleep with me because he knew Ty was coming back? Did I mean that little to him? I exited the restroom and made a beeline for the door.

"You're mad at me," Emmett signed as he held onto my wrist before I reached the door. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Not exactly."

"Then what's wrong," he signed a little frustrated.

"I jus-I don't know Emmett," I signed not wanting to tell him what I was feeling.

"Do you regret what we just did? I can't take it back Bay. You're the girl for me. I love you." He was gazing in in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss, not wanting my feelings to tear us apart.

"I love you too," I signed. He wrapped his hands around my waist and we walked down the stairs to face the fire. Ty and Daphne were seating on the island with a plate of the pasta that I left on the counter. I went to the fridge and pulled out the remaining pasta and pulled two plates from the cabinet. I put a heaping amount on each plate and put them in the microwaves avoiding eye contact with Daphne and especially Ty. After the food was well heated, Emmett and I took a seat on the island as well. We started to eat and after a few minutes of awkwardness, Ty broke the silence.

"This is weird. Let's just forget this happened," he signed and talked. Daphne quickly interjected.

"No! I can't get the image of my best friend having sex with her," she pointed heatedly at me.

"First of all Daphne, I know you're not talking about me having sex, when you've been with so many boys I can't even keep up. And second of all, we didn't have sex. It would have been nice if you had a brain to knock before you entered," I signed and yelled back.

"You were so freaking loud I thought you were dying. You don't even know who I've been with, so you should shut your mouth." Emmett put his hands up diffuse the situation while Ty just laughed. The fact that Daphne could say that with a straight face amused me. She couldn't even hear, so why was she being so snotty about it? All she had to do was knock, at least one of us in the room was hearing.

"Okay, girls. Stop fighting, we can all be friends," Emmett joked. I gave him a sweet smile while Daphne glared at him.

"This isn't over," Daphne signed to Emmett. He waved his hand at her in a dismissive way as she left with Ty- hopefully out of the state. I finished my pasta and then it was time for Emmett to head home. We walked to his motorcycle, he hopped on and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Don't mind what Daphne said, I'll talk to her tomorrow," Emmett said.

"I know, I just can't stand that she's judging me when I haven't even had sex. She's so annoying sometimes," I signed back.

"It's fine Bay. And don't feel that we have to jump into having sex because we didn't do it today. I'm more than happy to wait until we're both ready." I know that he is forcing himself to say the last part, but at the same time I know he means it. I loved him for that.

"It's fine Emmett. I want you, so whenever is right with both of us," I agreed. I kissed him lightly after we discussed our arrangement for tomorrow morning. As I walked back into the house I thought about Daphne. Would she tell our parents what she had witnessed? I doubt it because she knew I had some major shit on her. I walked into the living room and see Ty watching TV. I sat on the couch waiting for him to speak.

"Hey Ty. I know what you saw in there must have been hard, and I want to apologize. I didn't want to bombard you with Emmett and me, but you and Daph-

He cut me off with the wave of his hand. "It's fine Bay, I knew you weren't ready with me, but I can't change what you did, or what I saw. Just let it go," he said a little angrily. I could see the vein on his forehead straining. We sat there in silence for a few moments.

"So how was Afghanistan?"

"You know, the occasional dead body, seeing people with their head getting blown off, but overall it was great," he responded sarcastically.

"I guess the greatness makes up for the madness," I replied trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ty, what do you want for me? I thought you came here wanting to be friends. I told you that I was seeing someone. You have to be okay with!"

"I don't _have_ to be okay with anything Bay. I see my ex-girlfriend getting it on with her current boyfriend, anybody would be freaked out by that."

"Well you shouldn't have barged in there without knocking. I think it's time for you to go before we say or do something we will regret." I led him to the door and slammed it after he exited. I was really confused as to why he was upset with me when he invaded my privacy. I let it all out with my painting. Drawing angry and harsh lines. I would rather be doing this than anything else when I'm upset. This is where I could let everything out, not even Emmett could make me feel as good as when I'm painting. My parents we're gone for the night, and since I am a senior in high school, I don't need a babysitter when they go on trips. Toby lives in an apartment by himself after Nicki went to God knows where, and it was kind of nice to be able to have an entire house to myself. By the time I finished my painting, all the stress and anger I felt were diminished. I went to my room, organized my things for school tomorrow, texted Emmett goodnight, and went to bed around 10 o'clock.

The next day couldn't have come quick enough. I rolled out of bed a little apprehensive about seeing Emmett, Daphne and Ty. I took a long hot shower, dressed, did my makeup and by the time I was done, Emmett was already making himself comfortable in the kitchen with Daphne. I went behind him and covered his eyes with my hands. He pulled my hands away and whipped me next to him and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning beautiful," he signed. He was munching on a croissant and some grapes. Damn, he loved his grapes.

"Hey," I signed back. I turned around and walked to the fridge to grab some more grapes. When I finished washing them, I turned around to see Emmett and Daphne arguing. Even though I was excelling in sign language, at the rate that they were signing, I could barely keep up. For the most part, I knew that they were arguing about me. For the next 30 seconds, I saw the signs, "Bay", "sex", "Emmett", "ass", "hearing", and "bitch", When Emmett made the sign for bitch I see Daphne gasp, grab her things and storm out to her car.

"Wh-What was that about Emmett?" I signed with caution because I could still see steam pouring from his ears.

"She's mad because when you turned around, I was staring at your ass. Then she went on to say that I am sex-crazed and that you're bringing me down and changing me."

"I can't control what you do, and she should know that. You're my boyfriend, so I don't mind if you look at me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me close and leaned in to kiss me. I pulled back still having a few things to say.

"But you shouldn't have called her a bitch." He furrowed his eyebrows and put his hands in the air bewilderedly. "I know you were upset, but I saw the look in her eyes when that word escaped. She was hurt Emmett, she's your best friend, not your enemy."

"So now you're defending her after what she said to you and me," he signed angrily.

"No-I mean yes. I would sort of feel the same way if I found my best friend doing things with my brother, if that makes sense." I really wanted him to understand. Yes, I was pissed at Daphne, but if I were in her shoes, I would feel the same way.

"Whatever, I'm ready to go." He grabbed his bag and headed to the door. He hopped onto his motorcycle and I sighed loudly as I got behind him. He started driving to Carlton and when my arms started to slip he would wrap them back around his waist. Even when he was mad at me, he still had my best interest at heart. He parked his bike, I hopped off and headed to the entrance. Usually we would stay in the parking lot to talk and kiss, but today was not the day. He was upset and I had to give him time to cool off. Because today was Tuesday, I didn't have my art class. Instead, I headed to my history class. I might not be as brilliant as Daphne, but I did know that school was very important. Even though I wanted to do art, if that ever fell off, I needed a backup plan. Half of the day breezed by and soon it was lunch time. Emmett would usually text me to meet up, but today he didn't. I went to lunch and sat down by myself. I busied myself with homework and art. I could see Emmett eating and laughing with Travis, Matthew and Natalie. It hurt to see him having fun when he was mad at me. I didn't let it get to me too much because I knew that this was just a slight mishap. After lunch was over, I went to the rest of my classes and soon school was out. I walked to Emmett's motorcycle and he's already there.

"Hey," I signed. All he did was nod his head and I shook my head and angrily got on the bike. He sped to my house and I hopped off.

"Don't worry about picking me up tomorrow," I signed angrily.

"Why?"

"I need to meet up with Tank and plus, I have my own car."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you at school," he signed with no emotion.

"Emmett," I moaned. He read my lips and took his helmet off.

"What? I need to get home. I have homework."

"Since when do you ever do your homework," I signed angrily. "I understand you're mad at me, but I was just being honest. Would you have rather me lie to you?"

"I would have liked for you to be on my side," he signed angrily.

"But I am on your side Emmett. I am. I just saw a different point of view. And I'm sorry if you don't like that but I was just being honest," I said with the tears flowing down my eyes. Emmett just looked at me while I was crying, not even trying to comfort me.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned in to kiss me but I pulled away and walked in the house. I could hear him zooming away. Emmett was usually there for me, even when we had major arguments. I don't know why he was so upset. Why would I be defending Daphne of all people if I didn't truly care? I went to my room and cried for a few minutes. I didn't want to be emotional but sometimes I had to let it out. I did homework, ate with my family when they got back from the conference, and by 11 P.M I was in bed.

I woke up to Emmett in my kitchen even after I told him to stay away.

"Morning honey. Want some breakfast? Emmett's here," she signed and spoke happily.

"I see mom, I have eyes you know," I said snidely.

"Oh. I know honey. I'm just really excited to see you. I missed you," she said sadly. She engulfed me in a hug.

"Uh mom. I love you too, but you're suffocating me." She laughed and pulled away fixing my hair. I grabbed a bagel and headed out the door. Emmett followed and stopped me when I got in my car.

"Hold up Bay. I'm sorry about yesterday. Can we talk please?" I got out the car and leaned against it with my arms crossed over my chest. "I was upset and I took it out on you and that wasn't fair. I understood what you were getting at and I'm talking to Daphne after school today. He put his hands on my waist. "Say something please," he mouthed.

"I have to meet with Tank early today to discuss the projects that we have and I'm already late so..." He took his hands off my waist and stood in front of me for a moment.

"But I'll see you after school right? I can stop by your house after you talk to Daphne."

"Sure," he smiled. "I'll see then. I love you," he signed. I stood on my tip-toes to kiss him and it was swee. Even though I was still upset, I wanted to make up. We stayed kissing for a while until I really had to go.

"I love you too, but I really need to meet with Tank."

"OK, I'll let you go. Text me." He gave me one more kiss and sped away, and before I knew it I was in Tank's college dorm room.

**A/N-Sorry it's so late. It's been a rough summer. I'm going back to school this week, but I'll finish. I hate when authors write a story and don't finish it. I promise I'm not one off them. IT'S GETTING SERIOUS. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE GREAT. If you have any ideas and would like to see me expand on it leave a review or PM me. I'll respond. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
